ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakumaru Lands into the Show (Prologue)
Reia hears a spaceship lands near the Muppet Show and checks outside to see what's going on. Kiva came by as quickly as she can and spotted the spaceship as well. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: That spaceship's not one of ours, is it? Kiva: Gosh... I don't think so. Reia: Yet.. I'm sensing an ally inside that ship. Kiva: I got a feeling that you are right. - Reia started calling the ally out from the spaceship. Reia: Hello? Anyone in there? Kiva: We just want to talk. - The main hatch opened and Bakumaru came out into the open. Reia: Whoa.. It's you! Kiva: Bakumaru? Bakumaru: Surprised to see me? Reia: ..A little. Kiva: Yeah. What brings you here? Bakumaru: A congratulations, on the princess' behalf. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: From the Zamasu affair? Bakumaru: Yep. People really freaked out when that face showed up. Reia: Funny.. Some of the guests said the same thing almost four months straight. Kiva: Yeah. Bakumaru: Wow.. You guys really keep yourselves busy with the show. Reia: Well, we're just helping Sonja until she learns to be a better person. I think that's she is having trouble with that. Kiva: Anyway, want to be a guest tonight? Bakumaru: A guest? To what? Kiva: The Muppet Show. Bakumaru: Wow... Well, I suppose I'll take part, so long I can deliver this massive box I got on the spaceship. Kiva: Massive box??? Reia: The rewards he mentioned. Kiva: Oh! Reia: How massive is this box, Bakumaru? Cause it sure won't go through the backstage door. Kiva: Yeah. Wait a minute... Should we try the front door? Reia: Oh! Good thinking. We can use that. Bakumaru: Well, this box should right in through the front. Need any help carry it inside? Reia: Actually, I'll get the big guy in for assistance. Kiva: Now then, let's get that box inside. - Reia called Traximus to carry the box to backstage, leaving Kermit concerned. Reia: Just put it at the corner there. Kermit: Reia, what's the meaning of this? Kiva: Well, Bakumaru has sent us some rewards for our troubles. Kermit: Rewards, huh? It better not be another wind-up TV show host.. Reia: No, we don't think so. Huh? It has a lock. Do you have a key on you? Bakumaru: Uh oh... Kiva: What do you mean 'uh oh'? Bakumaru: I forgot it back in my world... Kiva: Good grief.. Stand back. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and opened the lock. Reia then opened the box and looked inside when Sonja showed up. Kiva: There you are, Sonja. A reward box just came in. Sonja: Who's it from? Bakumaru: Me. Reia: Let's see... Oh! Kiva, look at this. - Reia handed over a yellow orb, sensing a new form from within. Kiva: Wow... A yellow orb. Reia: Wait... I've read about this orb. You can unlock your Master Form from this. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: If I remember right, there is one more orb, just like this one. It's white, but its whereabouts are unknown. Kiva: Is it really powerful? Reia: I think so, even more than Master Form. This might be a good time to train your new form, until we head out for a vacation later down the road. Kiva: Okay. Maybe after the first run. Reia: Good idea. You'll have plenty of time. - Sonja then returned to the dressing room to let the Lombax Five know about the reward box downstairs. Category:Scenes - Muppets